


Office Romance

by aw_writing_no



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aw_writing_no/pseuds/aw_writing_no
Summary: After Sharon gets promoted to Level 7 and assumes her role as Agent 13, she has the opportunity to work on more covert missions with Assistant Director Hill. Maria has many walls in place, but every one of them crumbles when she realizes she’ll do just about anything to make Sharon smile and keep her safe.





	Office Romance




End file.
